


Get It On

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheerleader Uniforms, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smutt, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex between Minors, Teenagers, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #30: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: Chubby Ivan and Alfred get it on in the locker room after stealing some cheer leaders' uniforms and trying them on / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It On

"Come on, hurry up!" Alfred whined, beating his fist against the door in a childish fit, overly excited and giddy to see his boyfriend exit the little stall. They were in the boy's locker room, a typical thing for two football players to do after practice, but everyone else had gone home already. It was just them, the rank stench of aging sweat, and two stolen cheerleaders' uniforms.

"Shut up," Ivan grumbled right back, scowling as he struggled to maneuver in the cramped stall, his size making just standing in the little area difficult. The tight shirt just barely managed to fit across his front, but certainly wasn't long enough to fully cover his pudge, a thin strip poking out over the top of the mini skirt. Which was a whole other problem on its own. "It doesn't fit!"

"Of course it doesn't, have you seen yourself?" Alfred joked, snickering at his rude comment and knowing Ivan knew it was just a joke. He rubbed his thumb in little circles against the plastic wood door, whining pathetically through it. "Come onnnn, I wanna see you! I finished changing ages ago!"

"Fine, I am coming out," Ivan huffed, full of embarrassment and regret for having agreed to this stupid deal. The lock slid out and he gave the short skirt one last tug down his chubby thighs a useless effort, really.

Alfred's babbling excitement simmered into shocked awe as the linebacker came out, more like popped out with how much of his skin just wasn't covered. Ivan shifted and glared at Alfred somewhat, shoving his hand in front of his groin to retain at least some of his modesty.

"There-" he huffed sulkily but was cut off by the simply inhuman screech echoing through the locker room, Alfred's hands crossed over his mouth and eyes bugged out of his face. The expression put Ivan on edge, and he hurriedly tried to wriggle back into the stall. "As I thought, let me change—"

"Get back here!" Alfred shouted, grabbing Ivan's wrist and yanking on it, the two clumsy teenagers stumbling towards the benches. Scarlet to match the vibrant shade of their jerseys tinged their cheeks as the two stared blankly at each other, just fidgeting and glancing when they hoped the other wouldn't notice.

Shifting awkwardly and still trying to pull that damn skirt down to a relatively-modest level, Ivan scowled at the way his belly bulged and his arms squished through the sleeves, the tight uniform not comfortable at all. Alfred, on the other hand, was absolutely gorgeous.

Alfred was much slimmer than Ivan could ever hope to be, but he carried himself well in the lanky, too-cool-for-school sort of way, narrow shoulders and wider hips. If his hair was longer and he shaved a bit more, it wouldn't be hard to mistake him for the cheerleader he dress up like. The skirt seemed to flutter effortlessly around his groin, just barely long enough to be tastefully cute. At least his shirt covered past his belly button.

"May I take this off please," Ivan scowled once more, unimpressed with the gleaming smirk that stretched Alfred's cheeks. He frowned somewhat when Alfred stalked closer, as if the blond was sizing up a good meal.

"Hell nah, lemme at least make this whole mess worth your while," he winked that heart-winning wink and then dropped to his knees, easily lifting the front flap of Ivan's miniskirt simply by nudging it with his head. The chubby teen gasped and stumbled back slightly, grunting when wet lips pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the front of his boxers. "Yer makin' me horny just look this cute!"

"W-wait," Ivan pouted, fumbling and trying to at least sit down, still admittedly tired from their practice earlier. Alfred had the decency not to pursue until Ivan was more comfortable, but the moment Ivan gave him the all clear, there wasn't even a hint of hesitation. He dove right in for Ivan's groin, taking a greedy moment to admire how the linebacker's erection poked up against the skirt and made a little tent with the fabric.

"Mine," Alfred grinned up at Ivan, before leaning in close, dragging his tongue up along a throbbing vein and moaning with how easily he made Ivan flush and squirm. The chubby teen draped his legs over Alfred's shoulders, pressing him closer to encourage Alfred for more. The crossdressing boy between his legs couldn't be happier to please him.

"Ngh, that feels good," he panted, giving Alfred a little smirk of his own when the Junior engulfed the head of his prick, suckling the tip with sloppy little slurps. Ivan decided to just relax, numbly patting Alfred's head and stroking his soft hair as the eager blond swallowed him down and bobbed with such vigor Ivan struggled not to buck. Alfred whined and whimpered around his dick, a little bit of drool trickling from his mouth to the base of Ivan's cock.

"You feel good," he teased when he popped off with a grin, having thoroughly lubed Ivan up. He worked him with one idle hand and then dipped his tongue into Ivan's belly button, earning a shrill little eeping noise from his lover as he enjoyed playing with Ivan's tummy. "Nghh…. Hey, I got some condoms and lube in my locker, can I ride you?"

"Wh-what?" Ivan gasped and flushed scarlet with embarrassment, trying to hide his chubby red cheeks behind his scarf. Alfred laughed and gave his tummy one last lingering kiss before blowing a raspberry into him. Ivan yelped and looked ready to hit him when he moved off to get supplies.

* * *

"Gimme a minute, alright? Just stop fidgeting," Alfred grumbled as he worked himself open, gnawing on his lower lip when Ivan wouldn't stop staring. He carefully worked a third finger into his ass, getting impatient but knowing the pain to come later would be worth the few extra minutes of prep.

"You're really… pretty," Ivan eventually settled for, cheeks hot with impatience to rival Alfred, the steamy air making it hard for him to think about anything but Alfred. The teen hovering over his groin laughed a little and pressed a little kiss to his cheek, slipping his fingers out and squeezing out another dollop of lube to coat onto Ivan's protected dick.

"Thanks, but I think we can both agree I'll look prettier with your cock in my ass," Alfred grinned lopsidedly, swiping his cute pink tongue over his lips one quick time as he started to sink down. Making sure to keep his hole open with two fingers, he gently worked Ivan into him, the other teen gasping and fidgeting somewhat as Alfred's ass slid down past the head. A short minute of rocking and rolling his hips and applying more lubricant as necessary, and Alfred panted into Ivan's shoulder, fully seated on his groin. "F-fuck yeah, damn you're as big as always…."

"Tight as always," Ivan jabbed right back with a playful little grin so typical of him. Alfred laughed and then gently eased up Ivan's shaft, eyes shut tight in bliss as he started building a rhythm, working his thick dick with ease. Ivan mewled quietly in the back of his throat, shivering and gasping weakly as Alfred thrust himself down faster and faster. "A-ahhh, Fredka… More!"

"Workin' on it, babe," Alfred snickered breathily, but the words lacked bite when the shuddering moan followed them. The skinnier teen just gasped and shivered and moaned desperately, cheeks hot as his skirt swished and flounced with each jerk he ground down, Ivan bucking up as best he could without jiggling his belly too much.

Alfred swooped in for a hot and needy kiss, their tongues dancing and teasing each other as Alfred subtly started groping his lover, pinching his hardened nipples through the tight shirt and cupping his man boobies. "Stop that," Ivan sulked, pinching Alfred's ass hard enough to make him yelp.

"Aw, but you're so soft! I love loving up on you," he countered with an eager little grin, and then stole another kiss, nibbling on Ivan's plush lips as he furiously rode him, desperate to get off and desperate to get his boyfriend off, too. "You're so soft and squishy, I bet'cha I could make you cum just by teasing your nips."

The angry blush colored Ivan's cheeks enough to make the chubby teen lurch up, slamming Alfred's back into the lockers as he took the lead, ramming into his lover until Alfred hollered with ecstasy. "Perhaps you should be the one worrying about cumming," he hissed into the crook of Alfred's neck, his breathless lover laughing and grunting from the force Ivan drilled into him.

"Nah, baby, I know you'll take care of me," he teased, and at that point words no longer mattered. All that mattered was the closeness of their flesh and the caress of their hot breath as Ivan passionately worked his lover, both living for the moment and doing whatever they wanted.

Including getting pizza before another round at home, not even giving the soiled uniforms a second glance.


End file.
